the_great_animalfandomcom-20200214-history
Carabidae (Ground Beetles)
Ground beetles are a large, cosmopolitan family of beetles, Carabidae, with more than 40,000 species worldwide, around 2,000 of which are found in North America and 2,700 in Europe. It is one of the ten largest animal families, as of 2015. Check out Wikipedia for more details! Genus and Species * Anthia (55 species) ** Anthia aemiliana ** Anthia aequilatera ** Anthia alternata ** Anthia andersoni ** Anthia artemis ** Anthia babaulti ** Anthia biguttata ** Anthia binotata ** Anthia brevivittata ** Anthia bucolica ** Anthia burchelli ** Anthia calida ** Anthia calva ** Anthia capillata ** Anthia cavernosa ** Anthia cephalotes ** Anthia cinctipennis ** Anthia circumscripta ** Anthia costata ** Anthia csikii ** Anthia decemguttata ** Anthia discedens ** Anthia duodecimguttata ** Anthia ferox ** Anthia fornasinii ** Anthia galla ** Anthia hedenborgi ** Anthia hexasticta ** Anthia ida ** Anthia lefebvrei ** Anthia limbata ** Anthia lunae ** Anthia machadoi ** Anthia mannerheimi ** Anthia massilicata ** Anthia maxillosa ** Anthia mima ** Anthia mirabilis ** Anthia namaqua ** Anthia nimrod ** Anthia oberthuri ** Anthia omoplata ** Anthia ovampoa ** Anthia orientalis ** Anthia praesignis ** Anthia prevoili ** Anthia principalis ** Anthia promontorii ** Anthia pulcherrima ** Anthia sexguttata (Six-spot Ground Beetle) ** Anthia sexmaculata (Egyptian Predator Beetle) *** Anthia sexmaculata marginata *** Anthia sexmaculata sexmaculata ** Anthia sulcata ** Anthia tatumana ** Anthia thoracica (Two-spotted Ground Beetle) ** Anthia venator * Pheropsophus (137 species) ** Pheropsophus abbreviatus ** Pheropsophus abyssinicus ** Pheropsophus acutecostatus ** Pheropsophus adrianae ** Pheropsophus aequinoctialis ** Pheropsophus africanus ** Pheropsophus akhaensis ** Pheropsophus alexandrae ** Pheropsophus amnicola ** Pheropsophus andrewesi ** Pheropsophus androyanus ** Pheropsophus angolensis ** Pheropsophus aptinoides ** Pheropsophus aptinomorphus ** Pheropsophus arcanus ** Pheropsophus assimilis ** Pheropsophus baehri ** Pheropsophus baliothorax ** Pheropsophus balkei ** Pheropsophus basiguttatus ** Pheropsophus beauvoisi ** Pheropsophus beckeri ** Pheropsophus bequaerti ** Pheropsophus bimaculatus ** Pheropsophus bipartitus ** Pheropsophus biplagiatus ** Pheropsophus bisulcatus ** Pheropsophus borkuanus ** Pheropsophus brussinoi ** Pheropsophus canis ** Pheropsophus capensis ** Pheropsophus capitatus ** Pheropsophus cardoni ** Pheropsophus catoirei ** Pheropsophus catulus ** Pheropsophus chaudoiri ** Pheropsophus chinensis ** Pheropsophus cincticollis ** Pheropsophus cinctus ** Pheropsophus claudiae ** Pheropsophus congoensis ** Pheropsophus consularis ** Pheropsophus darwini ** Pheropsophus debauvii ** Pheropsophus delmastroi ** Pheropsophus dilatatus ** Pheropsophus dimidiatus ** Pheropsophus discicollis ** Pheropsophus dregei ** Pheropsophus dux ** Pheropsophus ecuadorensis ** Pheropsophus emarginatus ** Pheropsophus exiguus ** Pheropsophus fastigiatus ** Pheropsophus fulminans ** Pheropsophus fumigatus ** Pheropsophus galloi ** Pheropsophus gironieri ** Pheropsophus globulicollis ** Pheropsophus gracilis ** Pheropsophus gregoryi ** Pheropsophus guanxiensis ** Pheropsophus guineensis ** Pheropsophus halteri ** Pheropsophus hassenteufeli ** Pheropsophus heathi ** Pheropsophus hilaris ** Pheropsophus hispanicus ** Pheropsophus humeralis ** Pheropsophus impressicollis ** Pheropsophus infantulus ** Pheropsophus insignis ** Pheropsophus iranicus ** Pheropsophus javanus ** Pheropsophus jessoensis (Asian Bombardier Beetle) ** Pheropsophus jurinei ** Pheropsophus katangensis ** Pheropsophus kersteni ** Pheropsophus kolbei ** Pheropsophus krichna ** Pheropsophus lafertei ** Pheropsophus langenhani ** Pheropsophus laticostis ** Pheropsophus lineifrons ** Pheropsophus lissoderus ** Pheropsophus livingstoni ** Pheropsophus longipennis ** Pheropsophus maculicollis ** Pheropsophus madagascariensis ** Pheropsophus malaisei ** Pheropsophus marginatus ** Pheropsophus marginicollis ** Pheropsophus marginipennis ** Pheropsophus mashunus ** Pheropsophus minahassae ** Pheropsophus minor ** Pheropsophus nanodes ** Pheropsophus nebulosus ** Pheropsophus nigerrimus ** Pheropsophus nigricollis ** Pheropsophus nigriventris ** Pheropsophus nyasae ** Pheropsophus obliquatus ** Pheropsophus occipitalis ** Pheropsophus pallidepunctatus ** Pheropsophus palmarum ** Pheropsophus parallelus ** Pheropsophus pauliani ** Pheropsophus pedes ** Pheropsophus perroti ** Pheropsophus picicollis ** Pheropsophus planti ** Pheropsophus platycephalus ** Pheropsophus prophylax ** Pheropsophus raffrayi ** Pheropsophus recticollis ** Pheropsophus reductus ** Pheropsophus riedeli ** Pheropsophus rivieri ** Pheropsophus rolex ** Pheropsophus rufimembris ** Pheropsophus scythropus ** Pheropsophus senegalensis ** Pheropsophus siamensis ** Pheropsophus stenopterus ** Pheropsophus straneoi ** Pheropsophus suensoni ** Pheropsophus tamdaoensis ** Pheropsophus transvaalensis ** Pheropsophus tripustulatus ** Pheropsophus tristis ** Pheropsophus ubomboensis ** Pheropsophus uelensis ** Pheropsophus uniformis ** Pheropsophus verticalis ** Pheropsophus wolfi ** Pheropsophus yunnanensis